My Band MADE It Happen
by TheGardener2009
Summary: R&R!Hermione's summer has changed her life forever...Can the return of a certain dragon tamer change her views on her loved ones...but what happens when she loses three others that she hold dear? Is she going to survive or will a certain red head help?
1. Hermione

Hermione stared at the piece of paper in front of her. She was currently sitting in her bedroom trying to think of a new song to write for her band. That's right; Hermione Christine Granger was in a band but one that specialized mostly in rock but did other genres as well. She was the lead vocals and guitar player. It was hard work but the results were so pleasing that when they first started they didn't want to give it up so she and three friends put together their band 'MADE'. Each letter in their band name stood for their own names; Mia (Hermione's nickname), Alex and Daniel (the troublesome duo as known in her neighbourhood) and Elizabeth even though her nickname was Lizzie; it just made the band name easier to work with.

Their band was known throughout their neighbourhood but they hadn't made it to the big city yet and this next concert could help them accomplish that dream. The four of them had been friends since nursery and had recently started living together. Although the others were muggles, they were aware of Hermione being a witch and though it added spunk to her personality. They had decided that since Hermione's parents had been killed earlier that summer, they should move in with her to help her get through their deaths.

All her friends were at the shops at the moment. They had asked her if she wanted to come along but she had just replied that she would be fine and needed to start writing another song for the upcoming concert. However, Hermione could do anything but think of new lyrics for the concert. Her head was filled with mindless rubbish and she needed to get rid of it, fast. She groaned and fell back onto her pillows in deep thought about her life. She thought about how her last year at Hogwarts was going to turn out. She was pretty sure no one was going to recognize her since she practically decided to have a make-over; bad choice on her part. Lizzie decided that she would be the one to help Hermione with her make-over. Non-stop shopping for three days running was not Hermione's nor the twin's idea of fun but the results had made her satisfied enough. Also at the start of the summer, she decided to take off the appearance charm had had on her since before her first year at Hogwarts. The truth was that Hermione didn't have shoulder length hazel hair that was like a bird's nest, or muddy brown eyes. She wasn't actually that short and she didn't not look attractive. Once the charm was off, her friends had smiled as they remembered this to be the Hermione that they used to know. She now had waist length dark brown (near black) hair that was straight until near the middle where it all curled into beautiful ringlets. Her eyes were now a shocking sapphire blue and her skin was a beautiful creamy colour that suited her well. She no longer stood at a small 5'5 but at 5'9 with quite long legs that showed off her height. All in all, she looked gorgeous and every time she was outside the house, the twins would get very protective of her as she had many onlookers. Also her entire wardrobe had changed and so did her opinion about make-up. She didn't wear much of it but enough to enhance her natural beauty.

Hermione thought about what was going to happen this year. Voldermort had been defeated by her best friend Harry Potter at the end of his sixth year but quite a few Death Eaters remained and the Aurors were still hunting them down. Death Eaters were the ones who had killed her parents earlier that summer and because she was of age, she fought them off from killing her and then once they were gone, she put numerous protection charms around her house and her friend's houses. There had been no more Death Eaters since that incident but Hermione was sure that they were going to strike again soon. Hermione desperately wanted to go over to the Burrow, where the Weasleys lived to make sure that they were okay but she knew better than to put both herself and their family in more danger. Hermione lay there thinking for a while longer until inspiration struck her from nowhere and she sat up and began to write furiously. After a few minutes she proof-read her work and smiled proudly down at the note pad.

_That was one good song I just wrote there._ She thought smugly.

She placed the note pad on her bedside table and made her way downstairs to watch some television and make some lunch. She made herself a sandwich and settled herself on the sofa before switching the TV onto the news channel.

_Nothing new on…there's nothing ever new going on in the _normal _world. It sucks._ She thought annoyed.

Just as the news finished she heard the front door open revealing a rather happy Lizzie with lots of shopping bags and a set of two disgruntled teenagers who looked like a couple of corpses. Hermione held in a laugh at the sight.

"Have fun?" At this, the twins exploded. After a couple of seconds Lizzie joined in, making Hermione regret asking the question and resulting in her having one large headache once she got them to shut up.

"So did you have fun while we were out?" Alex asked.

"Yeah loads. I wrote a new song for the upcoming concert which we need to get rehearsing for and I also had a nice chocolate spread sandwich for lunch." Alex and Daniel made drooling faces at this.

"We didn't even get to have lunch! Lizzie wouldn't let us sit down let alone have lunch!" Daniel exclaimed furiously. Hermione felt sorry for him as she knew the horrible experience of shopping with Lizzie.

"I'll make you lunch. Give me two minutes."

A few minutes later, the four friends found themselves laughing at Hermione's jokes and Alex's bizarre commentary. They carried on until they heard a fainting banging noise coming from the kitchen window. Daniel got up and went to find out what it was. A few seconds later, back he came, swearing profusely whilst holding what looked like a fluffy brown ball, but Hermione knew it to be her best friend Ron Weasley's owl, Pig. Hermione laughed at Daniel's face and took the frantic owl from him to get the letter. She opened it and read it out loud.

_Hermione,_

_Hey how are you doing? We haven't heard from you all summer and mum insisted I sent a letter soon otherwise you'd get the idea that we abandoned you. Anyway, I wanted to know if you would like to come over for the rest of the summer on Saturday. Harry is going to be here and so is the rest of my family…even Charlie, Bill and Fleur! So if you get bored with me and Harry, you can go and talk to one of them. Anyway, I would love to stay and chat but I have to sort out the gnomes in the garden. Just come along by floo on Saturday…but don't come at some stupid hour in the morning…I WON'T BE UP! See you soon!_

_Love Ron_

Hermione finished reading the letter and looked up. Her three friends were looking at her with mouths wide open and their eyes the size of saucers.

"We have a problem." Alex said breaking the silence.

"What? What's the problem?" Hermione asked confused.

"The problem being that our concert is on Saturday in the evening. We don't mind you going after the concert but you can't go before. We need this concert!" Daniel said frustrated.

"Okay let me just think about this." Hermione put on a thoughtful expression before snapping her fingers and looking at the boys and Lizzie.

"Can I invite my friends to the concert? You know, give them those backstage passes or something? Surely there won't be a problem with that?" Hermione asked hoping that there would be no problem with her suggestion. The others looked at each other in doubt.

"You'd have to ask the owner of the stadium. He's the one who deals with the tickets. We don't have a say in it."

"Do you have his number?" Hermione asked frantically. They nodded and handed her a business card with an extremely long number on it. She grabbed the phone and dialled it. After about half an hour she finally got through and talked to the owner for a few minutes before coming to an end. She turned off the phone and smiled at her friends.

"I got my friends some backstage passes!" she exclaimed excitedly. She couldn't wait to tell her friends.

"That's great Mia! Don't you think you should go and tell your friends though?" Lizzie asked. Hermione nodded at the statement and hurried to her fireplace.

"I'll be back soon…I hope." Hermione was about to yell out her destination when Alex yelled,

"Don't get killed!" Hermione just gave him a withering look making him cower back behind his twin, before yelling out 'The Burrow!' And then she was gone.

Hermione fell out of the fireplace not as graciously as she had hoped but graciously enough to fall onto the sofa. She coughed a few times before sitting up and adjusting her vision to look at her surroundings. She smiled to herself; nothing had changed at the Burrow. Everything was in its exact place as before; the dishes were washing themselves, the wool was knitting itself and then she saw her favourite piece of furniture; the family clock. During the war, she and Harry had been added onto the clock as they were practically part of the family. She watched her face move from 'Hermione's House' to 'Home'.

_Yep. Nothing's changed._ She thought happily.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen expecting everyone to be eating lunch. She found the room empty and wondered where everyone was; until she heard joyful screaming coming from outside in the garden. She made a turn and started making her way to the back garden where she expected everyone would be having a picnic. Sure enough, she found everyone sitting happily on the lawn, watching Harry and Ron chase Ginny with a branch they found on the ground. She carefully made her way towards them and stopped a few yards away before making a coughing noise to get the attention of the family. They all turned at the sound and stared with mouths wide open. Harry, Ron and Ginny hadn't noticed until Ginny ran to Mrs. Weasley and asked for a drink.

"Mum what's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly. She looked at where her mother was looking and gasped.

"Hermione?" she whispered barely audibly. Hermione simply nodded at the statement. Ginny screamed loudly, snapping everyone out of their reverie. She ran up to Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my goodness! Look at you! You finally took off the charm! I'm so pleased you did; you look so much better in your natural form. You look gorgeous." Ginny rambled until Hermione stopped her by saying a simple 'shut up'. Then Mrs. Weasley came up to them and gasped.

"Hermione? Is that really you?" Hermione just nodded in response. She squealed and hugged her tightly in one of her infamous hugs whilst shouting to the rest of the family that she was there. They all came up to her and smiled.

"Hey everyone." Hermione said smiling happily at them.

"Hermione, you look beautiful. What happened?" Ginny and Mrs. Weasley glared at Fred for the statement.

"Its okay…I know what he meant. This has always been my real form…I just didn't like it at school but I decided this year its time to change. So I took off the charm. You like?" she asked playfully. Fred and George both responded with just a nod and made drooling faces.

"Looks like Ron is going to have some competition this year; the boys at Hogwarts won't be able to keep their hands off our Hermione!" George said dramatically. Ron's ears turned beet red and he shot a death glare at George for the uncalled for statement. Hermione shook her head. She didn't have any feelings for Ron anymore. She couldn't risk losing anyone else too close to her like her parents. She drew in a long breath to calm herself; she couldn't think about her parents now. It wasn't the time or the place to become a drama queen.

"Hermione…are you okay? You've gone a bit pale." Harry asked worriedly, looking at his best friend with concern. Hermione put on her best smile and looked innocently up at Harry, who had, yet again, grown over the summer.

"I'm fine…really. You don't need to worry about me."

They caught up on everyone's summer, however when it came to Hermione's turn, she didn't know what to say. She didn't really want to say that her parents had been killed at the start of the summer…it was a kind of turn off in the conversation. As if by magic (alright enough with the eye rolling! I know its magic!) they heard a loud crack from behind Hermione and quickly turned around to find the second eldest Weasley son standing there in all his glory.

"Hi everyone! What you up to?" Charlie Weasley asked, his mischievous eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Don't you 'hey everyone' me Charlie Arthur Weasley! You went missing for three months in Romania and you had better have a damn good explanation for why I got a letter saying that they presumed you DEAD!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at him whilst hugging him tightly.

Charlie awkwardly patted his mother's head whilst whispering soothing words into her ear. Hermione remembered her mother doing that after she had told her parents everything that was going on at Hogwarts and in her world. They had been worried sick but she was glad that they were at least out of harms way now. She cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. Before she could speak however, Charlie interrupted her.

"I don't mean to be rude Miss but I've never seen you before. I'm Charlie Weasley as I'm sure you gathered. May I ask what your name is Miss?" Charlie asked politely letting go of his mother and kissing Hermione's hand very lightly. Hermione was not fazed by this action and instead smiled sweetly up to him.

"My name is Hermione Granger. Best friend of one Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. You may or may not remember me, but we met briefly last year at Bill and Fleur's wedding." Hermione said still smiling up at him. Charlie was taken aback by this response and took this as a chance to look over her. She did have some of the Hermione he knew in her but she didn't look anything like the old Hermione Granger he had grown to know last year. This woman was simply outstanding. She looked so elegant and graceful. However, when his eyes met hers he saw that she was the girl he remembered…shy and polite with an impossible temper. But there was something else behind the sapphire eyes that shone with happiness…she had suffered too much in the past year and that was weighing down on her. Behind her eyes, she was just a small, fragile child who had lost everything that she had once had and had seen her world crumple and shatter into a million tiny pieces in seconds before her eyes. And that is how Charlie Weasley became involved in Hermione Granger's life history.


	2. Wandless, Silent and One Secret Revealed

The large group made their way into the house, still talking amongst themselves about this, that and the other. Charlie noticed however, that Hermione was extremely quiet, not showing any emotion and with nothing but a thoughtful expression on her face. They eventually found their way to the living room where everyone sat down, all the boys sighing in relaxation, once they did.

"Now does anyone want anything to drink or eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked quickly. Hermione smiled up at her, always knowing that the matriarch would never get tired of feeding her children or their friends. It just showed the amount of kindness the woman had for everyone.

Once the question had been asked, everyone burst out with an answer and before Mrs. Weasley could stop them, the room was silent. There was an exasperated sigh from Hermione causing everyone to look at her.

"Your poor mother can't possibly take all your requests if your shouting all at the same time. I don't know how she puts up with you lot sometimes!" she said massaging her temples in attempt to get rid of the forming headache. They group smiled sheepishly before trying to speak again only to find that they couldn't. Charlie, who was sitting next to Hermione, patted her on the arm and she looked up at him with a questioning gaze. He merely pointed to his throat. She looked momentarily confused before realising that her silencing charm was still in place. She laughed loudly before waving her hand removing the charm. She expected the shouting to come back, so she braced herself but when she heard nothing she looked up to find everyone staring at her again.

"What now? I removed the charm, although I'm not sure why, so you can all talk again." She said getting very uncomfortable with the amount of staring being placed on her. Ron was first to speak.

"Bloody hell Hermione! You never told us that you could do wandless and silent magic! That's bloody amazing!" Ron exclaimed loudly causing his mother and Hermione to glare at him for his use of language. That was Ron being as blunt as ever.

"I'll have you know that I mastered wandless and silent casting at the end of fourth year. I just never found the need to use it but I practiced all the same. Its come in very handy this summer actually." Hermione said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hermione how long did it take you to learn that?" Charlie asked amazed at her skills. He couldn't do a shred of wandless or silent casting and he was nearly twenty-five. Hermione wracked her brain for a nanosecond before replying.

"Probably about six months. It was one of the easiest things I ever learnt. I've had to learn harder things than silent and wandless magic. It was simple but it takes a lot of patience and concentration. I worked on it every night and with every free bit of time I had, which was hard with the Tri-Wizard Tournament going on." Hermione answered smiling at Harry. He smiled back sadly remembering the death of Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff contestant.

"Well, is anyone hungry because I would love to sit down sometime today?" Mrs. Weasley said sighing. She was getting older everyday and feeling it but that didn't stop her caring for her children.

"Mrs. Weasley, you sit down and I'll deal with the snacks. You've done enough for today as it is." Hermione said patting the chair next to the sofa she was currently sitting on.

"Oh Hermione, I don't want to be a bother…" Mrs. Weasley started to protest.

"Well then consider yourself not being a bother. Please sit down. I can deal with this lot." Hermione said smiling. The matriarch smiled back and sat down like she was told. She felt tons better now.

"Right, I know what you all want so here it is." Hermione said. She waved her hand and the table cleared itself. Then she waved it again and a delicious dinner was placed on the table. Everyone made a dash for the food but were all thrown back by a shield that surrounded the table.

"Hey! I'm hungry and I want my dinner!" Ron whined to Hermione. Hermione glared at him.

"I know that Ronald. I just don't want to see my best friend try to fit France into his mouth. Its not very attractive." Hermione said smirking as Ron blushed scarlet and the others laughed at him.

"I thought you could all grab a plate and we could eat in the living room because I need to talk to you all. Is that alright Mrs. Weasley?" she asked turning to their mother. She smiled at the young woman in front of her.

"Of course it is my dear. And please call me Molly." She said happily. Hermione grinned at her and agreed.

Soon enough, everyone had filled up their plates and were currently sitting down, munching happily away at their dinner. Hermione felt as though this was the time to tell them about her offer. She did need to get home soon; her friends would be worried sick! She was about to speak when Ron started choking on his food. Fred went to hit him on the back when Hermione stopped him.

"Let me deal with this." She said. She went behind Ron, wrapped her arms around his stomach and gave a hard pull. She did this twice more and out came a nice piece of chicken bone that promptly landed on Charlie's head.

"Thanks Ron. I didn't realise that I was on the menu for this evening." He said disgustedly as he pulled the chicken bone out of his hair. Everyone laughed and looked at Ron, who was currently being forced to drink some water by Hermione. When she was finished forcing him, she glared at him.

"Now Ron, what are we going to do next time when eating dinner?" Hermione asked him in the sweetest voice she could muster, as though she was talking to a three year old.

"Erm…" Ron looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Next time, we are going to be polite and eat our food like a human being! That does not include shovelling your food into your mouth like a pig Ronald! It includes chewing your food you idiot! If I didn't know first aid, you could have been dead by now!" Hermione yelled at him. Ron looked at Hermione apologetically.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It won't happen again." He said sincerely.

"I should hope not. Now, can we all sit down because I have some news and I need to tell you quickly so I can get home before my friends call up the police saying I've been abducted." She said sitting down again. Everyone else copied her actions and looked intently at her. She took a deep breath before telling them.

"Now, I know you all want me to stay over for the rest of the summer, which is perfectly fine but I have a big concert that I need to go to that Saturday, so I was wondering if you all wanted to come along with me and then afterwards, you can bring me back here." she said in a rushed tone. They all looked at her before Harry spoke up.

"Hermione, which band is it that your going to see?" he asked curiously.

"MADE." She replied. Harry and Charlie gasped.

"No way. The tickets are impossible to get! Not to mention really expensive! They're my favourite band! Mia is so hot. Not to mention her voice is incredible. How on earth did you get the tickets?" Charlie asked. Hermione gaped at him. She didn't know he was in tune with muggle music. She didn't even know that they had heard her music. This was new to her. She shook her head and decided it was best to probably respond to the question directed at her.

"Well, yes the tickets are expensive but I was able to get them easily. They're backstage passes, so you'll be able to come backstage and meet the band and then get front row seats." She replied. Charlie looked at her in disbelief.

"How did you get the tickets?" he asked. This was a big thing for him and he needed to know now! Hermione hesitated before answering him.

"Well its because the band members are my best friends in the muggle world. And I'm in the band. I'm Mia." She said waiting for the reactions. At that moment, Charlie and Harry promptly fainted on the ground. Hermione looked guiltily at their limp bodies lying on the floor, with a grin on her face.

"Well…that went better than I expected." She got no response because everyone was still to busy staring at her. Then eventually Ron joined his brother and his best friend on the floor. Hermione laughed loudly.

"That definitely went better than I expected."


	3. Meeting the Band

Eventually, Hermione and Molly had managed to wake the boys from unconsciousness. Currently, Harry was explaining to Ron who MADE were and what sort of music they did, whilst Charlie continued staring at Hermione in amazement. Hermione was getting quite unnerved by this amount of attention from people that she knew quite well so she decided to interrupt Harry and Ron.

"Are you two quite finished? I need an answer sometime today you know." She was getting very agitated. All the Weasley siblings looked at their mother for some conformation.

"It's absolutely fine by me as long as you behave yourselves and do exactly what Hermione and her friends tell you. Otherwise expect trouble if she reports about any bad behaviour. Got it?" Molly said in a threatening tone. They all gulped and nodded. Hermione squealed in delight which made everyone turn to look at her again. Hermione Granger was not known for squealing.

"This is brilliant! You're going to have such a good time…but you're going to need some muggle clothes that you would wear to a concert. This is a job for Lizzie. Come on!" she walked back to the fireplace and motioned for them to follow her. She turned around once in the fireplace and made gesture for them to pass some Floo Powder.

"Molly, I'm going to take them back to my place for a while so we can take them shopping. And don't worry; it's on me." she then turned to everyone else. Everybody was ready to go when Fleur spoke up.

"Hermione, I won't come wiz jou. I will stay 'ere and 'elp Molly tidy la maison." Hermione nodded, seeing it as some bonding time between the two women. She turned to face the rest of the Weasley clan plus Harry.

"I'll go first. All you need to say is 'Hermione Granger's Home' and you'll get there. Alright?" they all nodded. Hermione took a breather before shouting her destination and disappearing.

* * *

Alex was in the living room, sitting in his favourite armchair, lazily strumming his bass guitar. He heard the fireplace start to roar and Hermione came tumbling out. He smiled as she came into view.

"Why hello Miss. Can I be of some assistance?" he asked not moving from his position. She looked up and glared at him.

"If you were going to be of any assistance whatsoever, wouldn't you be here, not there?" she asked picking herself off the ground. Alex simply smiled even more widely.

"Now what would be the point of that when just asking if you wanted any assistance is enough to help you pick yourself off the ground without me actually moving?" he asked cheekily. Hermione just stared at him.

"You do realise that you're making no sense at all?"

His smile widened even more, if that was possible.

"Of course. But that's why we have you…so you can correct our bad grammar and so on and so forth."

"Yes because that is what I do best. Honestly you are so…" she was cut off as the fire started roaring again and out fell one redhead, then two, then three and suddenly there were five redheads in the room. Then Hermione saw Harry fall through the fireplace and watched him as he got up, grumbling to himself and he dusted down his jeans. Alex looked at Harry, and then stood up before addressing Hermione on the new company in the room.

"You forgot to mention that you had invited some people over." he said in a serious tone. Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing that he was just being protective.

"These are the Weasley's and Harry. They're the ones who I've invited to come to the concert dummy!" Hermione said in an exasperated voice.

Alex's demeanour changed immediately from an annoyed and angry look back to his normal smiling face. He walked past Hermione and introduced himself to everyone before making his way outdoors to call the others inside. Daniel entered the house first, and then Lizzie followed shortly after. As soon as Lizzie came through the door, she spotted Hermione and quickly ran over to her.

"Hermione! Jason asked me out!" she cried in despair. Hermione's eyes widened considerably at this new piece of information.

"No way! When? As in today? Or yesterday? Tell me…I need details!" Hermione said shaking Lizzie by her shoulders.

"Erm…he asked me out today, at around lunchtime. He came over and handed me a dozen roses and asked me out. Mia…I can't do this! Help me!"

Hermione carried on talking to Lizzie, calming her down very slowly. Alex and Daniel rolled their eyes at the scene that had laid out before them. They turned to the confused group beside them.

"This happens quite a lot and Mia has had a lot of experience in this area. She has a guy ask her out practically everyday. It's rather worrying actually." Alex explained looking amused. Charlie spoke up after Alex had finished.

"How many of these guys has she gone out with exactly?" he asked, hoping that the jealousy that was slowly leaking through his veins wasn't evident in his voice. Daniel faced Charlie looking half serious, half amused.

"None. She's never accepted any guys. She says that she's waiting for 'The One'." Alex sniggered at this.

"We've got no idea what she means by that. Girls are so confusing. Ouch!" Alex recoiled in fear as a hand raised up from behind his head.

"Girls are confusing, eh? Going to rethink that Alexander?" Hermione said menacingly, her hand raising further above her head. Alex nodded fearfully. Hermione smiled at him and brought her hand back down. She turned to Harry and the Weasleys.

"Guys, this is my best friend Lizzie. Lizzie, I've told you who all of these lovely people are so you can do introductions later. We need a favour. We need to go on a…" Hermione stopped mid-sentence. Lizzie gave her a questioning look.

"We need to go on a…what Mia?" she said prodding Hermione in the ribs. Hermione glared at her and took a deep breath.

"We need to go on a shopping trip. Please don't scream!" she said quickly, covering her ears with her hands. Lizzie didn't scream but looked positively ecstatic. She jumped up and down and hugged Hermione.

"When and why? Who for?" she asked in a rushed voice.

"Now, for Harry and the Weasleys so they have some proper concert clothes." This made Lizzie's smile grow even bigger on her face.

"Excellent. Let me go grab my credit cards quickly. You should grab yours too boys. We need new outfits remember?" the boys groaned in response and followed Lizzie upstairs.

Hermione turned to look at the Weasley's and was face to face with some very confused and terrified expressions.

"I suppose I should have mentioned that Lizzie is a bit of a shopping addict." She said sheepishly. Ron looked like a ghost because he had lost the entire colour in his face at the mention of shopping.

"No shopping…no, can't do it…NO! I won't do it…scary shopping…"Ron stammered out. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ronald...Lizzie isn't going to kill you with shopping. She might just overdo you all a bit."

Soon enough Lizzie bounded back down into the living room where everyone, apart from Hermione, was looking slightly apprehensive.

"Right. Are we set to go?" Lizzie asked, edging slowly towards the door. Hermione smiled at her eagerness.

"Aren't you forgetting the Troublesome Duo?" At this comment, Fred and George looked up from their conversation in confusion.

"We're already here Mione." They said simultaneously. Hermione whirled round and smiled.

"I know the Troublesome Duo number one is here. However, we seem to be missing Troublesome Duo number two."

She turned to Lizzie smiling wickedly.

"If you would be so kind as to fetch our boys in 'washed out denim' then we can leave."

Lizzie smirked. "Oh, with pleasure. Trumpet?"

Hermione waved her hand and a trumpet appeared in Lizzie's open hand. She grasped it tightly and with one last smirk, quietly sneaked back upstairs.

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione overtook him.

"We'll wait outside. They'll be down in a second." She led them out of the door and thirty seconds later, Troublesome Duo number two and Lizzie, stumbled out of the house as well.

Hermione looked at them with an amused expression.

"Done trying to hide boys?"

They nodded, not looking the least bit pleased.

"Splendid. Now everyone take hold off the trumpet. The Portkey will leave in thirty seconds." Everyone took hold and then, they were gone.

* * *

They appeared in an alleyway, which not even Lizzie, Daniel and Alex knew.

"Hermione, where are we?" Lizzie asked looking around in a semi disgusted way.

"Follow me." They did as they were told and eventually turned out of the alley and into…

"La Petite Rue. The French 'Diagon Alley'. We are now in wizarding Paris." Hermione said proudly.

"You brought us to France? For shopping?" Ginny exclaimed whilst Lizzie and the rest of the gang looked around in awe.

Hermione shrugged. "You want good clothes; you're going to get them. These shops are among the finest in Europe and are reasonably priced. Unless you want new lingerie." Ginny and Lizzie giggled whilst the boys looked at Hermione in shock.

Ginny broke the giggling session up. She clapped her hands together and said "Let's get shopping."

All the males groaned as they followed the women into the heart of La Petite Rue for the longest shopping trip ever.

**Author's Note: More reviews are appreciated and any suggestions of what you would like to be included in the story are more than welcome. Any suggestions made will be taken into account and if used then all credit will go towards the owner of that idea and it will be acknowlegded in the Author's Note. Remember...MORE REVIEWS!!**


	4. Shopping in Paris Begins

Hermione, Ginny and Lizzie all sighed in content as they continuously pointed at shop windows. The boys rolled their eyes and talked about everything from Quidditch to the band to even magazines. As they reached a café Hermione stopped and turned to face the group.

"Ok so here's the plan. Dan and Alex, you two can help this lot find the right clothes for the gig. You know what sort of stuff they need." She said as she pointed towards Harry and the Weasley boys. They nodded as confirmation to her order.

"And Gin, Liz and I will find the clothes we need. Whoever finishes first, just go to wherever the changing rooms are for those people. 'Kay?" they all nodded. Charlie looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, are we wandering around looking for clothes? I don't mean to be completely obvious but none of us can speak French." He stated as he pointed to his little group. Hermione smiled in response.

"Don't worry. We're only going to use this shop here. I've got you covered; I know the owner." She said as they entered the store.

As they entered Lizzie and Ginny gasped in awe; the shop was filled with the latest fashion but was completely empty; giving them the perfect amount of space for browsing through the items of clothing. Hermione walked up to the counter and rang the bell sitting on the desk. Thirty seconds later she heard some shuffling and shouting as a girl made her way downstairs.

"Yeah well at least I _know_ how to play Monopoly and don't cheat!" she yelled up the stairs. A male voice from above soon answered back.

"I don't cheat! You're just jealous because you suck at Hungry, Hungry Hippos!"

"Am not! I beat you three times at that you numbskull!" she yelled back. She groaned loudly.

"Hey Marie. How's it going?" Hermione asked, trying not to laugh at her little argument with her flatmate. Marie whirled round and grinned at the group.

"Hermione! I was wondering when you were going to come back. Clive won't shut up about his bloody board games. This is what I have been reduced to; a twenty-one year old woman playing Hungry, Hungry Hippos with her flatmate. How bad is that?" she asked exasperatedly.

Hermione laughed. "Extremely."

"Although I'm sure you're brilliant at Monopoly and don't cheat." Harry said grinning his head off at the situation. Marie grinned back.

"Hey Clive, you hear that, Hermione's friend says I'm fabulous at Monopoly." She yelled up the stairs.

"You still can't play Hungry, Hungry Hippos though! Wait Hermione's here? Jesus Christ!" two seconds later, Clive came bounding down the stairs and crashed into Marie at the bottom. The whole group laughed whilst Marie looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Get off me you great lump!" she yelled.

"Sorry Ari. Hermione!" he said as he got up. He went and hugged Hermione with so much force she thought she was going to pop.

"Clive…I can't breathe…needing air…NOW!" she gasped out.

"Oops…sorry." He apologized as he let go. He glanced at the group with a thoughtful expression.

"Clothes? For all of them?" he asked disbelievingly. Hermione nodded.

"You can help them find the right clothes. You know what sort they need. Thanks for offering! You're a star." She said smiling at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, you owe me big for this. I'm talking lunch AND dinner."

Hermione smiled.

"Love you Clive! Come girls; let's get shopping!" and with that, the girls wandered off and started picking out a dozen different types of outfits all at once.

Clive sighed loudly as he watched. He turned to the boys.

"Guys, you are going to be in here for a long time." He said as he led them to the male clothes section. The group of males, excluding Alex and Dan, all looked at each other nervously, having never been on a shopping trip with Hermione of all people. Clive soon spoke up.

"Right then…let's get shopping."

* * *

On the other side of the shop Hermione, Ginny, Lizzie and Marie were all giggling and sighing at the different outfits. Hermione quickly marched over to the tops rack and pulled out a forest green shoulder top that had light blue tropical flowers on it in the corner.

"Lizzie, this top is definitely you. It will go great with your hair." Although Hermione wasn't keen on shopping, she did have a good fashion sense and always knew what suited her friends according to their different appearances.

"Wow it's gorgeous! I'm going to try this on. Can I pick out some more as well?" she asked looking at Hermione with pleading eyes. Hermione looked at her and sighed.

"You're not going to let me out of here anytime soon are you?" Lizzie shook her head I response. Hermione groaned.

"Fine. But if the boys start yelling at me and threatening to kill me, I'm sending them over to you. Got it?"

"Crystal clear Mia." And with that Lizzie took off to the other racks and selected many other pieces of clothing. Ginny stared in amazement.

"Wow, she's worse than me." she remarked. Hermione laughed.

"That, in itself, is a tremendous feat." Ginny just glared in response.

"Right I don't want to be here all day. Let's get shopping." And with that, Hermione and Ginny also started picking out items of clothing, with help from Marie.

Two and a half hours later the boys were done and still waiting for the girls and the Weasleys were getting slightly hungry. Charlie stood up from his seat and went into the girls changing rooms.

"Are you almost done? We're starving." He complained to Ginny, Lizzie and Marie, who were standing outside one cubicle that had Hermione in it.

"Charlie for goodness' sake, stop whining. Hermione is almost done. We just had to get her to try on this dress. After that we can go." Ginny said, glaring at her brother's annoying impatient form.

"Fine." He said, whilst crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

"Honestly Charlie, you're as bad as Ron when he doesn't get what he wants." Hermione said as she stepped out of the cubicle.

"Hey! I heard that!" Ron shouted from outside the changing rooms.

"Good. You were meant too!" she shouted back, smiling.

"Hermione you look stunning! You pull off that dress like a charm." Lizzie commented sighing at her best friend's natural beauty.

"Oh my god Hermione, you have to buy it. You look gorgeous in it. Doesn't she Ginny?" Marie exclaimed admiring Hermione's dress.

"Absolutely. Charlie what do you think?" Ginny asked turning to her second eldest brother. But Charlie didn't respond.

He couldn't believe this was the same Hermione Granger he had met just last year. The dress that she was wearing left little to the imagination. It was made with a mixture of satin and silk. The bodice was a silk embroidered corset with thin shoulder straps and the skirt part was floor length with chiffon silk hanging over the skirt. The colour of the dress, which was wine red, made Hermione's hair seem more luxurious and sleek and brought out the colour in her eyes.

"Charlie? You there Charlie? Earth Charlie?" Ginny said waving a hand in front of his face.

"It's no use Ginny, he's hypnotized. Nothing's going to save him now." Lizzie said whilst Marie was giggling next to her. Hermione however, was blushing like a tomato at the acquired attention.

"Guys what is taking so long in there?" Ron asked as he and the rest of the males stepped into the changing rooms.

"Charlie's been hypnotized." Ginny explained smiling brightly at her brother.

"By what?" Ron asked confused.

"By me, apparently." Hermione said as stepped around Ginny and into the view of the other males.

It was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. The boys were speechless just like Charlie. After a few seconds, Harry caught his breath and spoke.

"Hermione you look…wow." He stammered out. After that compliments came from all around, including Charlie, who had now snapped out of his trance. Fred and George came right up to Hermione and started circling her.

"You know what Forge?"

"What Gred?"

"I think our little Hermione has grown up." Fred dramatically put his hand over his heart and pretended to cry.

"We're so proud of our little Mione." Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing exactly where they were heading.

"If you even think about it, I'll make sure you'll never be able to produce children for your mother to fuss over." Hermione threatened as they started closing in on her. They looked at each other before shrugging.

"We'll take our chances. SANDWICH HUG!" they screamed before enclosing Hermione in between them.

"Guys…suffocating…can't…breathe!" Hermione choked out as she had done when Clive had basically hugged her to death. Soon enough the twins let go of her and smiled.

"We're done now." They said together. Hermione glared at them.

"When I get out of this dress, you'll be more than done…you'll be bloody well dead! So you better start running now or so help me I will curse you both into next century!" Hermione yelled at them. They smiled back, edging towards the door.

"We love you Mione!" they chanted, before sprinting off to find a hiding place. Hermione groaned.

"Bloody arseholes." They group laughed and ten minutes later after paying for everything and finding Fred and George, they decided to head over the street to get some lunch.


End file.
